E quanto ao amor?
by Sak09
Summary: Um coração partido, para sua infelicidade um novo amor. Uma tortura emocional e lembranças..com o gosto amargo na boca e coração dilacerado, espero um dia te esquecer.


**Olá, Como vocês sabem o Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, e plágio é crime, então não copiem a one-shot sem minha autorização. Espero que gostem!**

**Aviso: A one é classificada como drama, então tenha isso em mente! ;)**

**Boa leitura!**

**PS: a música é do Austin Mahone - What about love. E eu também postei a one no meu perfil no animespirit ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo Único - E quanto ao amor?**

* * *

__"Eu te amo"_ele disse envergonhado e rubro, depois de me dar um selinho..estávamos treinando e por ironia do destino, acabamos caindo na grama com os corpos colados..desde que o Sasuke foi embora, eu percebi que era o Shikamaru-kun que eu queria..eu amava ele em segredo durante todos esses anos, sempre aproveitando a sua companhia já que somos do mesmo time..e hoje – finalmente – no auge dos seus vinte anos ele disse que me amava..eu não podia estar mais feliz.._

__"Eu também te amo"_respondi aficionada na sua imagem maravilhosa, ele riu antes de colar nossos lábios num beijo apaixonado e doce._

.

I...I'm feeling your thunder

The storm's getting closer

This rain is like fire

And my...my world's going under

And I can't remember

The reason that you cut of the light

(Eu... Estou sentindo seu trovão

A tempestade está se aproximando

Esta chuva é como o fogo

E meu... Meu mundo está afundando

E não consigo me lembrar

A razão de você ter perdido a linha)

.

Porque a Tsunade-sama tinha que nos colocar justo _nessa _missão? Porque a gente tinha que ir para Suna? Que DROGA!

_"Tudo bem, Ino?"_Shikamaru perguntou com os olhos estreitos. Não respondi, só aumentei a velocidade dos meus pés, passando pelos meus colegas de time, ficando na dianteira..com um coração em pedaços..dilacerado pelo rompimento repentino..

_O Kazekage veio com seus irmãos assinar um contrato, e quem ficou de responsável por 'guiar' os irmãos Sabaku foi o Shikamaru-kun, eu tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso..faziam nove meses que estávamos juntos, mesmo sendo três horas da tarde, eu ainda estava derretida depois da noite que tivemos..a lembrança de suas mãos hábeis, beijos fervorosos, paixão e delicadeza que ele me tratou me fazia suspirar..nunca esqueceria aquela noite de amor, nem de suas declarações que ele queria ficar o resto da vida me amando..eu era totalmente dele. Os dias foram passando e ele estava cada vez mais distante, dizendo que tinha que cuidar dos Sabaku..faziam duas semanas que eu não o via, nesse meio tempo, boatos sobre um possível casamento para selar a aliança entre Suna e Konoha e sobre um envolvimento dele com a Temari cresciam..eu estava apreensiva e com medo, mas uma parte de mim dizia que ele nunca seria capaz de fazer isso comigo..eu precisava o encontrar..fui até o escritório da Hokage._

__"Tsunade-sama"_falei aflita, ela me olhou confusa. Mas acabou suspirando, imaginando o assunto._

__"É verdade que vai ter uma aliança entre as vilas selada com um casamento?"_perguntei temerosa._

__"Hai"_ela disse simplesmente, a olhei perplexa._

__"Er, e quem vai casar?"_perguntei sentindo o nervosismo me corroer.._

__"O Shikamaru com a Temari"_ela falou firme, senti meu mundo desabar..como assim? Ela não poderia obrigá-lo a fazer isso!_

__"MAS –"_comecei irritada sendo interrompida, não é segredo para ninguém sobre nosso relacionamento.._

__"Eu não estou o obrigando..na verdade..ele que disse que queria.."_ela murmurou pesarosa, senti uma facada no coração.._

__"Sinto muito"_ela disse me abraçando, deixei as lágrimas desoladas escorrerem..me sentia vazia, perdida..meu coração sangrava..mas ele me DEVIA explicações..com o coração acelerado e moído fui em direção ao lugar que ela estava hospedada.._

_._

You're moving on you say

Here I stay

I'll take this pain

Yeah, I can't, I can't

(Você está seguindo em frente, você diz

Aqui eu fico

Vou levar essa dor

Sim, eu não posso, eu não posso)

.

_Cheguei à pensão com a respiração descompassada e com o coração na mão..esperava que ele me dissesse que não passou de um mau entendido..me arrependi amargamente disso, quando ouvi gemidos, não aguentando abri a porta..para ver meu coração ser quebrado..ele estava a prensando na parede sem camisa, massageando seu seio direito enquanto beijava seu pescoço, ela estava só de calcinha arranhando suas costas e gemendo, com suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Meu coração parou uma batida..ele estava me __**traindo**__..meus olhos marejaram, o que eu tinha feito para merecer isso?_

__"SHIKAMARU, O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA?"_gritei desesperada e amarga, ela baixou suas pernas, ainda massageando seu seio, ele me olhou devasso..se separando uns centímetros dela._

__"Que eu estou transando com a Tema-chan"_ele disse malicioso, ele – finalmente – largou o seio dela, mas para minha surpresa, ele continuou acariciando ela, começando a passar suas mãos na coxa dela, que estava vermelha e não parava de gemer. Meu coração afundou na mágoa..lágrimas escorreram._

__"E nós?"_perguntei com a voz quebrada, ele me olhou de soslaio, enquanto penetrava seus dedos na intimidade dela a fazendo dar um grito surpreso e excitado._

__"Já vi que você vai ficar falando, então -"_ele começou se afastando dela e se virando para mim, mas foi interrompido por ela que baixou suas roupas e começou a chupá-lo com vontade. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior desejoso._

__"Ah, isso T-ema!"_ele gemia, meus joelhos fraquejaram, não sentia mais nada além da raiva e ressentimento, eu tinha me entregado a ele e era isso que recebia em troca?_

__"ENTÃO O QUE SHIKAMARU?"_gritei descontrolada, puxando o cabelo dela forte, mas isso só o fez gemer alto, fechando os olhos, eu ainda puxava o cabelo dela tentando fazê-la parar, mas ela forçava a cabeça para frente, acabando por se tornar um vai-e-vem no membro dele. Desisti da ideia o que o fez me olhar, puxando meu cabelo na nuca, ele me beijou vorazmente, atônita e humilhada não correspondi._

__"Se junte uh a nós ah"_ele disse entre gemidos, dei um tapa na sua cara, o que fez os dois pararem e arregalarem os olhos._

__"PORQUE?"_gritei desconsolada, ele ergueu a sobrancelha direita._

__"Porque eu me apaixonei pela Tema-chan..desculpa Ino, eu sei que deveria ter falado com você mas não tive coragem..terminou, Ino"_ele disse pesaroso e para minha infelicidade eu vi que estava sendo sincero, quando ele falou o nome dela transbordou amor e carinho, de um jeito que nunca tinha feito comigo..sai de lá correndo e chorando, destruída sentimentalmente._

_._

What about love?

What about our promises?

What about love?

You take it all and leave me nothing

What about love?

What about us till the end?

What about love?

You cut my wings, now I'm falling

What about love? What about love?

(E quanto ao amor?

E quanto as nossas promessas?

E quanto ao amor?

Você tirou tudo e me deixou com nada

E quanto ao amor?

E quanto a "nós até o fim"?

E quanto ao amor?

Você cortou minhas asas, e agora eu estou caindo

E quanto ao amor? E quanto ao amor?)

.

Aquilo aconteceu a quatro meses atrás..mas meu coração continuava dilacerado pelo rompimento repentino..e ainda queimava a conversa que eu tinha tido com ele antes de sairmos para a missão..

_Estava me dirigindo para entrada da vila, onde encontraria o traidor e um amigo, depois das cenas que vi, meu coração congelou..eu estava fria e amarga..nada me animava ou deixava feliz. Meu estômago ainda sentia os socos da deslealdade e hipocrisia. Como somos do mesmo time, nos vemos regularmente, e ele sempre tenta reatar nossa amizade..mas não tinha concerto nem a amizade nem meu coração..para minha desgraça, só ele estava na entrada da vila._

__"Ohayou¹, Ino"_ele disse bocejando, o olhei friamente e enojada, antes de me sentar no chão sem pensar em responder..me limitava a falar com ele somente o estritamente necessário. Ele suspirou se sentando do meu lado e me encarando._

__"Eu não queria que você nos flagrasse juntos, mas não sabia como te explicar que não conseguia mais parar de pensar na Tema-chan..eu cai de amor..e a cada novo dia eu só queria estar com ela, sei que fiz juras de amor e promessas para você, mas todas elas se dissiparam quando eu coloquei os olhos no meu anjo..eu realmente sinto muito por ter te magoado"_ele disse baixo e rouco, meu coração se contraiu, que merda! Porque ele tinha que abrir novas feridas? Eu nem tinha conseguido cicatrizar as antigas..meu coração sangrava novamente.._

__"Isso não muda nada"_falei ácida, vi que ele me olhou surpreso, dirigi meu olhar para as árvores._

__"Não seja infantil, Ino!"_ele disse emburrado, ri irônica._

__"Diz o homem que não teve coragem de falar comigo..será que sou eu mesmo a infantil aqui?"_encerrei o papo num tom azedo._

_._

Why you're colder than winter?

You're switching the picture

You used to be perfect, yeah.

Once you're hot like the summer

Please help me remember

The reason that you said "bye bye bye"

(Por que você é mais frio* que o inverno?

Você está mudando a imagem

Você costumava ser perfeito*, sim.

Uma vez, você foi quente como o verão

Por favor, ajude-me a lembrar

A razão de você ter dito "tchau, tchau, tchau")

.

Agora estávamos indo para Suna, o país que me tortura. Eu esperava um dia esquecê-lo, mas não sabia se podia acreditar no amor novamente.

**What about love?**

**(E quanto ao amor?)**

* * *

**¹Ohayou significa Bom dia.**

***Na tradução da música seria no feminino, mas como é a Ino narrando eu mudei ;)**

* * *

**YO minna! Não me matem! Eu sei, tenho um gosto particular, adoro escrever sobre decepções, por isso raramente escrevo algo que não tenha a TAG drama, hehe. Particularmente não tenho nada contra InoShika, mas achei coerente ser ela narrando.**

**Se você gostou, por favor deixe seu review, para me fazer pensar em novas one-shot's (com outros casais ou até com InoShika/TemaShika mesmo), aliás, caso você tenha uma pedido fale comigo ;).**


End file.
